prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Randall
Biography Kate Randall is Hanna Marin's stepsister. She seems to be someone who is poised and well-brought-up. It is also mentioned that she is good at sailing and horseback riding. In Season 2, Kate reveals to Hanna that she intends on making Hanna's life miserable and breaking her like a horse. Season 1 She is introduced in "Can You Hear Me Now?" when Tom takes Hanna out to dinner. Hanna, thinking that she is to have a private evening with her father is shocked to see Tom greet Kate and Isabel in the restaurant. She is further shocked when she learns in that moment that Isabel is engaged to her father, making Kate poised to be his step-daughter. During dinner, the conversation focuses on Kate and her latest achievements, as well as the fact that she is accomplished at sailing, while Hanna doesn't know how. None of them seem to find Hanna's jokes funny, while the subject of Kate seems ever so fascinating. Adding insult to injury, Tom insensitively brings up Hanna's totaling Sean's car at this point in the conversation. And, despite Kate's seemingly wholesome demeanor, she behaves snarly towards Hanna: she shares a smirk with her mother as this is mentioned. But she does play nice by suggesting that Hanna's payback job might be interesting. Not to lose a beat, Hanna quickly mentions her fascination with "false veneers!" (Now that she needs to pay back Sean, she is to start working in his mom's dental office.) Season 2 She is not seen again until "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," when Hanna goes to try on bridesmaid dress and bumps into Kate in the store. When Kate sees Hanna trying on her dress, she sweetly expresses her disappointment that they couldn't all try their gowns on together. Before meeting her, Mona formed a negative opinion of Kate, based on what she considered a hideously ugly gown. However, when she sees Kate, she notices a rare designer piece that she is wearing. Kate invites Mona and Hanna to lunch, and Mona accepts, while Hanna declines. Kate seems to have only heard Mona, and they set a date. Later, the three are seen together on a horse farm, instead of a restaurant, because of a comment of Mona's about having gone to equestrian camp. Kate had invited the girls to go horseback riding instead. Hanna proves to be somewhat ignorant in front of Kate, though Kate doesn't comment, rather simply corrects her. She introduces the girls to her two friends, Elizabeth ("Bitsy") and Margaux. After they mount their horses, Mona and Hanna lag behind while the other three go ahead. Later, after losing their horses and apparently getting bitten, the girls return to the stable. There, Hanna expresses to Mona her feelings that Kate and her friends were nasty towards her and also considered Hanna clueless. Mona suggests that Hanna wasn't trying hard enough, making Hanna really rail against her future step family and Kate's friends, calling the latter bitches who can go to hell. It turns out that Kate and her friends outside the stable overheard the whole exchange after Mona 'accidentally' set her riding helmet on the loudspeaker switch. The girls rush out to undo the damage, but Kate walks away miffed, with her friends at her heels. Later, Hanna is afraid of getting into trouble with her father, but Kate surprises Hanna by not mentioning the incident to him. Instead, after Hanna thanks her for keeping quiet on the phone, she compares Hanna to a horse that will be broken. Her nasty side emerges, as she threatens to make Hanna's life miserable. Before hanging up, she welcomes Hanna to the family and sarcastically calls her "sis." In "I Must Confess," Hanna tries to be nice to Kate, despite her threatening phone call and gives her a glossy picture books of horses. Kate agrees to put their differences behind them and start again. As Hanna and Kate are giving speeches later on, Kate suggests adding vodka to their drinks to calm their nerves. Hanna agrees, and soon gets very drunk. Kate leaves Hanna alone in the bathroom with Isabel's wedding dress, and Hanna throws up on it before passing out. Tom is furious with Hanna for getting drunk and ruining Kate's dress, thinking she is intentionally doing it, and doesn't believe her when she tries to explain. Kate returns after Tom leaves, but is surprised to see Hanna in Regina's company. Regina grabs Kate's purse and reveals that Kate had water bottles full of Vodka for Hanna and unspiked water bottles for herself, exposing Kate for setting up Hanna and trying to win over Tom's affections. Hanna vows revenge, though Kate just shrugs and walks away. During the wedding in "Over My Dead Body," Kate greets Hanna and Caleb. Hanna walks away to answer her phone, and Kate tries to flirt with Caleb, who in return compliments Kate's dress before informing her that it shows off her back fat. Tom announces in "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares," that he will be moving back to Rosewood with Isabel and Kate in the near future. Kate shows up at Rosewood High in "A Kiss Before Lying." She comes across as friendly but Hanna and her friends know better than to believe Kate's seemingly innocent exterior. Spencer later reveals that she recognizes Kate from a camp they used to go too. Spencer threatens Kate that if she does anything to hurt or harm Hanna she will send an embarassing, ugly photo of Kate to the entire school. Later Kate responds by stealing Hanna's cell phone from her unlocked locker. She photoshops her head onto an attractive womans body and fowards it to all of Hanna's contacts; in order to make Hanna look evil, make everyone feel bad for herself, and to get more attention from guys. In "The Naked Truth" Kate is shown in the principals office with Hanna, and their mothers. Hanna doesn't get expelled or suspended but she is required to join in on Kate's group in Rosewood's truth day, until the School board decides her punishment for an illegal crime. Hanna finds out that Kate took the photo herself and that she photoshopped it and she confronts Kate in the bathroom about it. She is able to get a distressed Kate to admit to what she did. Kate later realises all of Hanna's friends had recorded her confession. They show the evidence to the principal. Hanna happily gets off the hook. Ashley tells her mother that next time, before she points fingers, she should search her family tree first for rotten apples. Kate watches Hanna and Ashley hug while Isabel stares at Kate in disbelief. Kate looks sadly at her mother. Kate has not been seen at school, nor mentioned, since "The Naked Truth," indicating she may have been expelled. Notes *In Season 2, Kate is played by All My Children actress, Natalie Hall. She looks much different. She has longer, straighter, lighter blonde hair. Her eyes are now a medium brown as opposed to blue, a longer shaped face and is now much more fashionable. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Suspects of Being Black Swan